Mobile computing is an important aspect of intrastate, interstate and international commerce. As technological advances are made in mobile communications technologies, it is often desirable to transport communication and computing devices to and from different locations. However, these portable communications and computing devices, that may be relatively expensive, may be subject to significant wear and tear due to their daily usage by delivery personnel.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and apparatus existed that provided durable mobile computing.